


Dream Diary

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera goes to Joan's house to collect some belongings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera was sitting at her desk, the notebook in front of her. She ran a hand tentatively over the cover - black leather, of course. She would have been disappointed if it had been anything else.

After Joan's arrest, Vera had gone to see her in the hospital, finding herself shocked at the utterly broken woman she found. If she didn't know better, she would have insisted it was an imposter. Gone was the confident, self-satisfied, sure governor with her tight bun and swaggering strut. It broke Vera's heart to see her like that, so how could she possibly refuse her request for a favour?

And that is how she had found herself heading to the former governor's house one night, armed with a list of items to take to the prison for her arrival. She wasn't allowed much, of course, but had been very specific about the things she did want, mainly books and underwear. Vera had seen the embarrassment on Joan's face as she handed her the detailed note, complete with diagrams of her house, indicating where to find everything. She was obviously not able to bring herself to utter the names of the things she wanted, merely referring to 'personal items' and gesturing a careful hand at her body, her cheeks pink.

Although Vera had been in Joan's house before, she had not ventured beyond the dining room, but as she had entered the eerily quiet building for the second time, one which reminded her more of some sort of museum exhibit than a place actually being lived in, she found her curiosity rising.

She began downstairs, putting off the inevitable entry to her former boss's bedroom, and found the requested books on the shelf. All in alphabetical order, of course, which made her smile, fighting the urge to put one or two in the wrong place.

Eventually, when she could put it off no longer, Vera turned towards the stairs, but then stopped as she noticed something on the table in front of her.

"Oh," she said, moving forwards, "I didn't see you there."

She peered into the fish bowl, the goldfish inside swimming towards her, opening and closing its mouth.

"You must be starving, Bob," Vera said, and reached for a pot of food nearby, "Poor thing."

After watching the fish eat for a couple of minutes, Vera had taken a deep breath and headed for the stairs. Consulting the directions Joan had written down for her, she went to the set of drawers along the wall opposite the bed - covered in dark red covers, pillows plumped up, and looking rather inviting, Vera could not help thinking. She had to shake her head sharply to dislodge the thoughs of removing her clothes and climbing in. Maybe even putting Joan's nightclothes on. Wrapping herself up in the other woman, losing herself in thoughts of her lying there beside her, reaching for her, holding her...

_No!_

She forced her mind back to the matter at hand and opened the top drawer, finding herself faced with a number of bras. The drawer next to it contained knickers, each pair matching one of the bras, of course. The drawers underneath were filled with socks and nightwear, which had also been requested by Joan.

Vera couldn't stop herself from taking a closer look at the underwear, always eager to find out more about the mysterious Joan Ferguson.

_And how better,_ she thought, _than by snooping through her undergarments?_

After taking a guilty look around her, Vera began by looking at the labels, eyes widening as she saw the names of expensive designers on each item. Seeing the size of the bras, she raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, thinking about how much the other woman managed to hide underneath that uniform jacket.

Giggling, she placed her small hands inside the cups of a pretty black lace number, then stood in front of the mirror holding it over her shirt, turning to first one side and then the other, trying to imagine what she would look like with breasts of that size.

After forcing herself back to the matter at hand, Vera put the clothing in a bag. The final things she took from the bedroom were an envelope containing several photographs, which she didn't look at, and the leather-covered diary, both of which were in the drawer of Joan's bedside table.

Back downstairs, Vera remembered Bob.

"Looks like you'll be coming with me," she said to the fish, "I don't think you're old enough to be left alone. Who know what you'd get up to, eh?"

Bob waved his tail at her gratefully.

Vera took Joan's books and the bag of clothes to her car, then went back into the house to find something to put Bob in for the short drive back to her own home. Luckily, Joan had a suitable container in one of her kitchen cupboards, next to a small net, suggesting she used it when she was cleaning Bob's bowl. After filling it with water and checking the air holes, she used the net to move the fish and then emptied the bowl.

Picking up the items, as well as the pot of food, she took one final glance around the room and left, locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at her desk, ignoring the large pile of paperwork next to her, Vera tentatively opened the leather notebook. The pages were full of Joan's small, neat handwriting.

Vera ran her finger over it, reminded of all of the reports, requests and other random notes that Joan had written and passed on to her during their time working together.

Turning the pages of the notebook, she flicked through the pages until she caught sight of her own name, and was unable to prevent herself from giving in to temptation and reading what Joan had written about her.

*****

_I don't know how this happened. Where it came from._

_I hate what she's done to me. She makes me feel so weak. But she also makes me feel so alive._

_I've been experiencing certain...feelings. Physical ones. Ones that I haven't felt since...back then._

_Feelings I thought I would never experience again. Ones I didn't think it was even_ possible _for me to feel again._

_Damn that woman!_

_With those wide, innocent blue eyes that could somehow bore into her very soul._

_That delicious bottom lip that she always bites whenever she's nervous, or thinking about something serious. In a prison, there are serious things to think about a lot, of course._

_And all the time, she bites that damn lip._

_It does things to me. Just thinking about it now, wondering how it would taste, of the noises she would make if I was to nibble on it. It_ _makes me squeeze my thighs together to try and stop what is happening between them._

_Oh, I'm way too old for this!_

_How does she do this to me?_

_For the first time in my life, I feel like a teenager. A fucking_ horny _teenager. Every day at work, it takes all of my self-control not to pounce on her._

_If I did, I wonder how she would respond._

_If she said that she wanted me, too, what would I do? It's been so long, would I even_ remember _what to do?_

_I keep having the same dream._

_I'm in my fifties and I've started having sex dreams!_

_It's a little embarrassing, quite frankly._

_But clearly I enjoy it, if the wetness that I always find between my legs is anything to go by._

_And the cold shower that I need afterwards._

_The dream is always the same._

_I wake up in the middle of the night and Vera is standing at the door to my bedroom, wearing a black satin slip. One so short she is barely decent. And one cut so deeply at the neckline that her nipples are fighting to escape over the top._

_She moves forward slowly, then stops next to the bed, just out of my reach. She holds my gaze with those wide eyes as she removes the garment and stands naked before me. She is beautiful._

_She grins at me like a ravenous predator as she moves even closer, then climbs onto the bed._

_No, not just the bed. She climbs right on top of_ me. _She straddles me. Inexplicably, I am suddenly naked, too._

_Our bodies fit together like they are part of a jigsaw puzzle, despite the size difference. Like we were designed just for each other._

_Suddenly, we are moving together._

_Quickly._

_Our lips, tongues and hands are everywhere at once. Our bodies are sweating as we writhe against each other._

_We are moaning, groaning, even grunting._

_We sound like animals._

_And yet, it is beautiful. It is sexy._

_It is both fast and slow. It is over too quickly, yet the sooner we finish, the sooner we get to start all over again._

_It is Vera and it is me. We may not be anywhere close to perfect on our own, but the two of us together...surely there can be nothing better._


	3. Chapter 3

Vera barely noticed as, halfway through reading the entry, her right hand disappeared beneath the desk.

She barely noticed as the hand unzipped her trousers and slid inside, beneath her underwear.

She hardly registered the wetness gathered there.

Vera ran her fingers over herself, settling on her clit, circling it as she reached the end of the diary entry.

She closed her eyes and leant her head back as she concentrated fully on what she was doing to herself, gasping as she imagined the fingers belonged to Joan and they were alone in a bedroom somewhere, where they could do whatever they wanted, for as long as they wanted and as loudly as they wanted.

Vera had to place her free hand over her mouth to prevent anyone overhearing her, but as she finally reached a climax, she was unsure how successful she had managed to be, her hand involuntarily leaving her mouth to grip painfully onto the armrest of her desk chair.

Just as Vera had managed to get her breath back, there was a knock at the door. She opened her mouth to respond, before remembering that her trousers were still unfastened, so she fastened the zip and quickly rearranged her shirt and jacket.

"Come in!" she called, placing the diary in the bag at her feet.

Linda entered the room, followed by Joan.

"You asked me to bring her to see you as soon as she was settled," Linda said, at Vera's look of surprise at their presence.

"Oh," Vera cleared her throat, "Yes. Of course. Thank you, Miss Miles."

"Do you want me to wait here?" Linda asked, obviously hoping to stay.

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I want to speak to her alone," Vera nodded, dismissing her.

"R...right. I'll just be out there," she said to Joan in a tone that was probably supposed to be intimidating.

Joan rolled her eyes and Vera murmered an acknowledgement.

Linda looked like she wanted to say something else, then changed her mind and left, frowning.

"'Her'?" Joan raised a shapely eyebrow at Vera's previous response to Linda.

"I don't know how to refer to you," Vera admitted, "Joan? Ms Ferguson? Ferguson? None feels quite right, somehow."

Joan nodded sadly.

"I have your things," Vera said, standing up and depositing the bag next to Joan's chair at the other side of the desk.

"Your uniform is a mess," the older woman noticed immediately, a hint of disgust in her voice.

Vera felt herself blush slightly, self-consciously smoothing her jacket as she returned to her seat. Once settled, she looked up to see Joan lifting the diary from the top of the bag.

"What's this doing in here?" she asked casually.

"You asked for it," Vera replied.

"Hmm. I don't think I did. The one I wanted was new. Empty. It should have been in the drawer with this one."

"Well it wasn't," said Vera a little defensively, "And if you had said it was a new one you wanted, I'd have looked for a new one."

Joan looked at Vera and slowly began to smile. Vera looked back defiantly. Suddenly, Joan sniffed. She wrinkled her nose, then she sniffed again. Still looking at Vera, her smile widened. Vera shifted uncomfortably, feeling like she was missing out on a joke.

"What?"

"How are you finding being in charge?" Joan asked, "Making the most of this nice, private office, are we?"

Vera could have sworn that the other woman winked at her.

"I don't know wha..."

"Oh, Vera," Joan said, exaggerating another sniff, "You don't need to act all innocent with me."

There was a pause as Vera tried to work out what Joan could be referring to. Then, as she breathed in she realised that could smell the faint scent of her arousal lingering in the air, but surely Joan couldn't have... _could_ _she_?

Joan was watching Vera's face change as realisation dawned, greatly amused.

"I think I'll go back to my cell now," the older woman said, standing up.

She leaned over the desk and placed the diary in front of Vera.

"Here you are, you should keep this," she whispered, definitely winking this time, "Enjoy!"

Joan picked up the bag with the rest of her belongings in and left the room, waving cheerfully at Vera as Linda began to lead the way back to her cell.


End file.
